brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
[[Help|''Help]]' and Source Editor - Useful Codes and Tutorials' Questions & Answers (Q&A) Do you have any questions about '''Brick Storm Wikia'? Do you want to do something important here, or just have fun and create a role-play, but you need some help? A better way than asking directly the Staff is to try to find your information yourself. The pages which should answer your questions are usually Help, this page and Source Editor - Useful Codes. When you'll try to search it yourself, the Wiki Staff will be really thankful. If you won't be able to find the answers even though, ask our BSW staff in the comments below this page and they will help you out. Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) This is the list of questions which people here often want to know the answers too. Take a look at this and you might find the answer you're looking for! Can I make an account if I'm not 13? And can I be a part of the staff then?' We're sorry, but on all Fandom sites you cannot make an account if you are not 13. The only way it may be possible is if you'll be sensible, and if you have your parents' agreement. That's really important. But although the BSW community is made to be appropriate for children of all ages, we aren't responsible for your decision - if you decide to make an account you are responsible. And if you wanted to be a part of the Staff then, we're sorry to tell you that we'd have to refuse. To understand us, it's on you if you want to have an account if you aren't 13. But we can't employ people who are considered to be under 13. '''''How can I post pictures and creations here, like on LEGO Galleries? Person can send blog posts with pictures here, but feature like LEGO Gallery doesn't exist here yet. We are doing our best to think of some way to do it, but we're not sure if anyone will be able to make something like Galleries here - at least it'll surely take some time to figure out, but we don't know if it's even possible. If it won't be possible, people can talk & discuss here about the "real site". Means if anyone will solve how to make new Galleries anywhere (not only on Brick Storm Wikia), she/he will share it here on Wikia, we all will share our ideas with the person, he/she will create a web and send a link on the Wikia. That's how we'll all be able to connect with each other and solve it all out. Right now Blondwave & StarLegoQueen (with few other admins and users from the Galleries) are co-operating and trying to work on it. So if you have any ideas, contact them. I have forgotten my password. What can I do? You can request a new temporary password be sent to you on the Log-in page. Simply click on the Log-in text on the top right. You can then choose to have a new password emailed to you. CONTRIBUTING How can I make a blog post? # Click on Help button (in the top menu in tab General). # Click on Contributing. # You will then ne brought into another page with the official FANDOM help, where are the step by step tutorials. On BSW you simply write all the text and then formate it and add pictures. To get to know how to formate text go to Source Editor - Useful Codes. (It's in the top menu in General -> Help.) Once you'll be able to send a blog post, it'll show up in Recent Blog Posts and Gallery page. It's both in the top menu. How do I create a Discussions post? # Click on the Discuss button above (in the top right corner of the BSW). # Click on the rectangular box at the bottom of the Discussions page. # You will then be brought into another page to create your Discussions post. # Simply type out your new Discussions post and add an image and/or poll if you would like. Is the count of the pictures which can be sent unlimited? Yes, rhe picture count is unlimited, as far as we know. We usually use a feature called Galleries to display pictures. You get to know more about this feature on Source Editor - Useful Codes. STAFF What if I want to be a part of the staff, for example an admin? You can ask if you could become one of the staff. The currently employed BSW staff will concentrate on your activity and contributions on BSW. It will help the staff recognise who can do what for the Wikia, and then decide if you'll be suitable for the role. This time can be called a trial period - testing time for the possible future staff. That can last a few days or weeks - we only want to employ capable people. So please, be patient. Also, please realize that the current staff can't make everyone a moderator. When we allow someone a higher position, it seems like the other people start to think that we will make them higher rank too, if they'll just ask. And although the people may be our friends, we can't promote anyone who'll ask for it. We must employ capable people only. That's very important, so if we refuse your request for being a part of the staff, don't take it personally. What kind of stuff can I do to get employed? You can do anything that will develop & improve BSW, including: * Creating useful BSW pages. * Making useful and well informed edits. * Informing other people, getting them to know BSW. * Trying to help people on the BSW, giving advice. * Being active in the BSW community, communicating with other users etc. * Earning badges and achievement points. NOTE: You can be ''employed in most situations only if you have an account.'' Are staff the only people who can add and edit categories? All users can make categories. But if the staff feel the category is unnecessary, it may be deleted. We'd talk to the creator of the category first though. ROLE-PLAYS Can normal users (not staff) post role-plays? ''How? Yes, they can. To create an RP add a page - simply click the '''Add button (it appears in a paper list icon form, or it says "Add a page") at the right top of the page. After that, follow a similar format to other RPs (listing the author, description etc.). Blossom Café is a pretty good example. Then you will have to ask an admin (Blondwave, StarLegoQueen, TheMime005 or Watermelonoutburst) to add your role-play to the top navigation (that menu at the top, where there is a role-plays list and then separate role-plays). Admins need to know only the name of the role-play to do it. PLEASE NOTE: '''Admins might make minor changes to your page to make it look similar to other role-plays. Please do not be offended is an admin edits your RP ''What can I do if I don't want admins to edit my role-play? You can't stop the admins editing an RP you create. Admins are allowed to edit all pages on BSW, to ensure everything is done correctly and that everything is safe. Generally, all pages created by users get edited by admins at some stage. Admins play a vital role in keeping the Wiki spick & span. But this shouldn't stop you from creating an RP as they're a great, fun way to engage with fellow users. Category:Exploring BSW